emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8227 (9th August 2018)
Rebecca manages to break free of her chains and hits Lachlan over the head with a frying pan. Elsewhere, Angelica, April, Arthur, Cathy and Heath go ghost hunting in the woods whilst at the hospital, Sarah's friend Dom collapses Plot Rebecca is still chained up in the cabin. She attempts to break her restraints using a rock. When Lachlan returns to Wishing Well Cottage, he plans to head to the cabin but instead Lydia insists on taking him to the pub for lunch. Angelica, April, Arthur, Cathy and Heath lie to Laurel and Nicola that they're off to print hymn sheets for the church. A delirious Rebecca talks to 'Seb' as she continues to attempt to break free from her chains. She vows to get out of here so she can see her son again. Arthur doesn't think the children should go back into the woods although Angelica orders him to grow a pair then the five children head off into the woods. Dan shoves some bills labelled 'URGENT' in the bin. Meanwhile, Amelia uses Dan's credit card to buy something online. Debbie is in a hurry to get to the hospital to see Sarah but Joe orders her to take a minute and have a coffee. Laurel and Nicola see Harriet in the café and soon establish that the children have lied to them about their whereabouts. Eric is pleased to see David is moving on from Tracy although he still believes David is being foolish by seeing Maya. Rebecca carves another tally mark into the wall. It's been twenty-three days since Lachlan took her hostage and she's becoming increasingly weaker. A panicked Laurel and Nicola approach Brenda in the pub to see if she's seen the children. Brenda hasn't but suggests they look in the woods as Cathy and Heath have been going on about spooky noises and ghosts in a hut. Lachlan overhears this and fears they may find Rebecca. When Debbie and Joe arrive at the hospital, they find Sarah and Samson with fellow patient Dom. Debbie is glad to see Sarah smiling. Rebecca attempts to get out of her chains as the children walk through the woods. Nicola, Laurel, Brenda and Misty are also in the woods searching for the children. Rebecca eventually manages to escape her chains but she's unable to get the cabin door open. Harriet finds Beth in the village hall and realises she stayed there last night. Harriet reminds Beth she isn't supposed to be within a mile of Amelia and insists on calling social care. Matty believes he's spotted a spark between David and Victoria. The children continue to walks through the woods. Arthur insists they should turn back when suddenly they hear banging. Meanwhile, Lachlan sprints through the woods. Rebecca attempts to break the cabin door down but it's bolted from the outside. Joe, Debbie and Sam realise Dom likes Sarah and tease him about it. Suddenly, Dom begins to struggle for breath then collapses. Outside the café, Daz tells a stroppy Amelia how Dan has been devastated by recent events. Amelia is glad as now he knows how she feels. Daz reminds Amelia that Dan has done what he thinks is right and states his brother would've given his life to get her back safe. The children come across a shack in the middle of the woods. Angelica unbolts the door. At a different cabin, Lachlan is stunned to find Rebecca is no longer chained up. Rebecca sneaks up behind her nephew and wallops him over the head with a frying pan. Cast Regular cast *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill Guest cast *Misty Allbright - Hedydd Dylan *Dom - Finlay Sheard *Beth - Annabelle Kaye Locations *Cabin at Home Farm Glamping Site *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Main Street *Church Lane *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Bar *Hotten General Hospital - Sarah's room and corridor *Sparrow Wood *Emmerdale Village Institute -''Hall'' Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes